A Case of the ZBB's AKA Ledging
by adcgordon
Summary: Every true Zanessa fan has had at least one...a Zanessa Breakup Breakdown.  When you find yourself ledging just remember, you're not alone - We're All In This Together! ;


**A Case of the ZBB's AKA Ledging**

I have to admit, the farther we get into this Zanessa breakup, the more and more I really believe we Zanessa fans are experiencing many of the same emotions – world wide. I just responded to a p.m. from an author/reader who said she had broken down and cried because of the feelings that were going through her over this couple's breakup.

Is she crazy or psycho? NO! She – like so many of us – is experiencing a Zanessa Breakup Breakdown or ZBB for short. You think I'm joking? Read a bit farther and see if any of this describes what you've felt at some point in the past year…

I have had Zanessa Breakup Breakdowns (ZBB's) just about every month for the past...oh, let's see... 13 months now, or is it the magical #14 now? I'm quite sure I even had them prior to the breakup whenever I would doubt if they really were in love or not! I'm 42 years old, by the way; I don't _think_ I'm psycho and I'm pretty sure I'm living a relatively normal life!

MY term for these ZBB's is 'ledging'. I often share that term with my fellow authors, cncgrad and thedevinemrsmochafairymonster. They can attest to my need to be pulled back in off the ledge - numerous times! Think about this... You feel like Zac and V didn't love each other; you feel like there's _no way_ they could ever get back together and you wonder why on earth you even bother _caring_ about them. -Am I on the right track here?- You get mad that you've let them dig a hole in _your_ heart and you just know, quite truthfully - unfortunately, that _they_ could care less how we – their fans - feel...and you convince yourself that they never really cared for each other and it was all an act for publicity. -Again, am I right?-

Then, after you pore over every picture of them that you've seen and think about every moment you've spent analyzing those pictures, their quotes, and everything you've done as a Zanessa fanatic, it all just comes crashing in on you and you have to cry, sob, scream punch something or even just curl up and pull the covers over your head to try and hide from the hurt. Alas there's still no relief. You feel like you are nuts, psycho, and that nobody else understands how you feel.

IF-and that's a big word (just like 'promise', Troy)-IF I am correct (please let me know if I'm not) then you, my Dear Friend, are 'ledging'.

Let me assure that you are NOT alone, and it's just fine to feel that way You're allowed to, so am I. We love them together, don't we? It's just wrong to see them apart...I know...it hurts...we know! So you are fine – go ahead and cry, scream, hit something soft - don't do real damage, please. And by all means, curl up and pull those covers over your head if you need to. But after a bit, you've gotta "come in off the ledge" and go on with whatever your life requires. Ok?

Zac and Vanessa are doing that - we can too!

As friends have assured me, and I choose to believe them, Zanessa's love was/_**is**_ true. It was/_**is**_ a love that just happened and was born of friendship and learning about each other before they let it go any farther. Will they ever get back together? I don't know. I hope so. But no matter what happens, WE – the Zanessa fans - get to have our ledging days whenever we need to, as long as we don't let them get too out of hand.

So if you find yourself feeling overwhelmed by the ZBB's - ledging, if you will - just send out an SOS to another Zanessa fan, and we can help you through it! Believe me, cncgrad02 and I go through it _all the time_! If you need to just chat to try and get over it, let one of us know. We're pros at dealing with those ledging feelings. And then, once you've settled down, KTZLF and it'll make you feel just a little better! :)

_Ours is not to predict the future, but to believe in the past, and to help one another in the present._

_**KTZLF! - adc**  
><em>


End file.
